<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by seacottonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866605">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn'>seacottonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Filth, Oral Sex, PWP Sort of, Scratching, Slapping, Unprotected Sex, san is kinky, spitting, thigh fucking, very kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re San’s favorite model to photograph. He’s got you wrapped around his finger to the point where you can’t see past the picture perfect image he’s created for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been increasingly stressful working as a part-time model. You weren’t considered one of the well-known, top models in your company, however, you still had very successful photo shoots, as well as receiving numerous brand endorsements and CF opportunities. Your manager, Hongjoong, treated you very well and you wouldn’t trade him for the world. You also got along well with a few of the photographers at the company, Seonghwa and San.</p><p>The past year had been quite strange as few models made headlines for reasons they shouldn’t have. They disappeared without a trace. No witnesses, no alibis, no suspects, no CCTV footage. Nothing. It had been about a month since the last girl, Kim Sooyoung, vanished. She wasn’t part of your agency, however, with her striking firetruck-red hair, everyone knew who she was. Models with various popularity scales were targeted, so investigators were left baffled at the random targets.</p><p>Hongjoong was even more-so protective of you more than ever, always making sure he was around whilst you were at work. Seonghwa and San also hung around during their breaks, and you insisted that the extra attention wasn’t necessary at all. The three men only glared at you in return, fussing among each other regarding the safety of you and the other models at the agency. </p><p>Today was your day off, and San had invited you over for dinner. It was a constant routine between you and the photographer. He would cook you dinner, and in return, you agree to model for him occasionally. </p><p>
  <i>“I need to try out these new lenses I bought. They destroyed my wallet, so they better be worth the hype.”<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“This filter changes the whole game (y/n)! My god, where was this all my life?”<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I need to try these new angles!”<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re the only model in the agency who doesn’t just ogle at me the entire time, that’s why.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A photoshoot with baby Shiba Inu puppies. It’ll be the highlight of my career, please, (y/n)!”</i>
</p><p>However, this time, San meekly asked you if it was okay for you to model for him bare. He sounded so small on the other side of the line, and you could only laugh in return, agreeing to his request. He’s seen you clad in scandalous clothes before, as well as lingerie, and in that case you figured it wouldn’t be that much different.</p><p>Your gaze bore holes straight at the camera lenses as numerous snaps are taken, before shifting and switching your position, this time sitting on the edge of the king sized bed, bare thighs pressed down against low footboard, as your fist brings the corner of the bunched up comforter over your nether regions, concealing yourself as you lean back to strike another pose for the flashing camera, your long tresses curtaining over your breasts.</p><p>“Can you lower the aircon setting, San? The room is getting colder,” you mumbled, disregarding the pool of sheets between your legs and reaching up to frantically rub at your cold arms, goosebumps prominent on your flesh.</p><p> 

San raises the camera to meet his eye level, he internally berates himself to remain professional- that gaining a full blown boner during a shoot isn't even <b>close </b>to professional but the mere sight of your petite frame before him had awoken a desire he simply couldn't will away. Gritting his teeth instead and attempting to snap pictures from multiple angles in order to photograph your beauty in whole, he couldn't help but to emit a short laugh afterwards, lowering the device with a sheepish expression. it's getting pretty hot over here, though. In more ways than one, and it's all your fault.”<br/>
</p><p>

You tilt your head back, an amused laugh spilling past your throat at his words, before regaining his composure and gazing down at his tall frame, eyes fixed on the obvious tent in the other’s pants, “Oh, blaming me now? Weren’t <i>you </i>the one who asked me to be your model. Nude model, if I remember correctly?” You couldn’t deny the attraction you felt towards the male. You had to milk the opportunity to fluster him as much as you can, because you always found his reactions so endearing.</p><p> You flick the white covers off of your body before making your way towards him and taking the camera from his hands, placing it down on top of a shelf, before bringing him closer to your frame with the collar of his shirt, his body stiffening and eyes widening at your bold actions, “How about you take a break and show me what else you can do with those hands of yours, other than take pictures, hm?” You work at loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt before grazing your lips onto his neck tenderly. You want this. You’ve <i>been </i>wanting this for the longest time.</p><p>“No one in their right mind wouldn't be affected by someone like yourself simply standing before them, though. I should have known better than to test my limits by having you do so but I'm not complaining, of course. I'm still holding onto those said words of how your beauty is far too ethereal for us beings to withstand,” he mumbled, voice hitching and dropping an octave as he feels your lips press against the junction of his neck and shoulder. He allows his gaze to rake over the alabaster expanse of your exposed skin, feeling a hitch in his breath as the distance nears before wordlessly framing your hips and slotting his lips perfectly against your own shortly after, humming lowly in a surprisingly tranquil manner, “Do I have the permission to completely wreck you? The need to have you- all of you, is growing too painful to bear, my love.”<br/>
</p><p>

You trail the tips of your fingers down his jawline as a smile grows on your thin lips, a chuckle bubbling in your chest. “My, you are such a gentleman, Sannie. So prince-like and all..” </p><p>

He instinctively leans towards your light touches gracing his heated skin before promptly arching a brow upon hearing your statement, a playful tone dancing throughout his words whilst running a hand through his dark locks,“Haven't I always been a gentleman? Were you too blinded by my appearance that you haven’t noticed, my love? 

You have such a toll on me and I can do nothing but beg of you not to use it to your advantage.”<br/>
</p><p>You trail a fingernail down his firm chest, letting his hands roam against his strong back as you press your lips back against his own pair, before reaching down to slide your hand beneath his trousers and boxers, giving his bulge light, gentle squeezes. “Then I’m all yours for tonight, darling. I want you to ruin and break me.”<br/>
</p><p>He briefly tongues the seam of your lips as a silent request to gain access before gasping once your dainty fingers take grasp of his pulsing length, grunting as he shamelessly ruts into the warmth and contact of your palm in seek of more. His gaze darkens upon hearing your words, “Oh? I suppose you'd also love the opportunity I’m giving you to ride me, hm? How I’d also like to fill you up to the very brim and make you cry and beg for more? Would you like that, sweetheart?” <br/>
</p><p>

You hum quietly in response as you shed him of his shirt, watching it fall to the floor with a rustle, your eyes roaming at his well defined shoulders and biceps. You bite back a smile as you parts your lips, allowing his warm tongue to glide into your mouth as you gives his cock a rough squeeze, thumbing the leaking slit gently whilst suckling gently on his tongue, the sounds of your lips smacking obscenely against his pair filling the quiet room and sending a jolt throughout your spine. Pulling away ever so slightly, you emit an airy, wanton moan against his mouth, “The things you’re doing to me, Sannie..”<br/>
</p><p>He encircles a well toned arm around your lithe waist to successfully draw you nearer before taking the lead by guiding you onto the bed once again, providing your hips with a light squeeze before humming lowly in acknowledgement, a soft chuckle escaping his throat, “The things <b>you’re</b> doing to me with that sinful body right now, (y/n)..”. He curls his tongue around your own wet muscle once more, begrudgingly retracting from your touch, disregarding his throbbing erection by opting to plant a series of open-mouthed kisses along your jaw and down the bared column of your neck, nipping at the skin and carelessly littering bites to grace the expanse, “I'll have you crawling back to me for more, baby girl.”<br/>
</p><p>

You tilt your head to one side for a more comfortable position as he tongues the junction of your neck, a small moan escaping your lips in the process. Your hands squeeze his shoulders gently, trailing down past his toned chest and subtle hair near his abdomen, before working on unzipping his pants and tugging down his boxers. He fights against the urge to protest whilst your fingers deftly work on undoing his pants, soon discarding the remaining articles on his own and causing his thick girth to slap against his lower abdomen once it's released from the offensive barrier of clothing.

</p><p>“Fuck, San. You sound so sinful a-and I’ll most likely come undone before you even touch me,” you instinctively tilt your head back as his lips make their way down to your jaw and neck, lips parting for shaky breaths, your fingers wrapping around the base of his erection and giving it a few tugs and squeezes. </p><p>

You gaze down at the expanse of his chest and abdomen, eyes finally taking in the sight of his throbbing cock, resisting the urge to run your tongue along the protruding veins, instead flinching slightly when he licks and bites at your earlobe, a small chuckle blowing softly against his face as he wraps your leg around his hips, your other leg spreading as he brings his crotch roughly against yours, grinding and rutting against your glistening folds,desperately in need of friction. 
</p><p>You feel him smile against your neck, teeth lightly scraping against your skin and leaving pretty pink marks on your flesh. Emitting a quiet chuckle that is soon followed by a raspy moan, he then tugs at your earlobe with his teeth, swiping his tongue across the flesh before resuming his filthy speech, “If that is the case, then I'm going to map you out with my tongue first, unravel you completely before fucking you open with my dick. You're eager for it, aren't you? So eager to be filled—” he reluctantly takes hold of your wrists, pinning them down on either side of your head with a firm hold before flattening his tongue against your exposed nipple, flicking his tongue against it with a chortle, “Maybe one day I’ll see for myself just how much my words have a toll on your pretty  little body. And judging from how wet you are, I don’t think it’ll take much for you to come with only my words.”</p><p>You bite your lower lip harshly at the sudden warmth and wetness on your rosy bud, your fingers twitching slightly as your wrists try to shift underneath his hold, your back arching as an involuntary gasp escapes into the room, your toes curling tightly from the pleasure, thighs squeezing around his waist as he returns to attack your supple and untouched flesh with his swollen lips,”F-fuck.. always such a tease with that tongue of yours, San..”</p><p>He pridefully grants you the sight of his rippling muscles each time his arms shift before emitting a series of grunts from the friction created, reciprocating the said movements by undulating his hips against your own before framing your hips to permit the act of sensually grinding against you, maintaining the eye contact whilst lavishly rolling his hips forth to vex you even further. “Enlighten me, love. Where should I direct my tongue? Is there a specific place you'd like me to pay attention to?” He wants to laugh at the expression on your face, but holds himself at the last minute in fear of upsetting you. San encloses his lips around your rosy bud of your nipples before sucking hard, swirling his tongue around shortly before traveling lower by pressing wet, heated, open-mouthed kisses along your abdomen, pausing to suck a vicious bruise onto your prominent hipbones whilst grazing his teeth roughly against the chosen patch of marred skin.<br/>
</p><p>

You swallow thickly, head thrown back as your face scrunches up with the surge of pleasure racking through your body, your hips falling limp as you allow him to grind his angry, red cock against your wet core,chest glistening with a sheen of sweat and heaving up and down as you take heavy gulps of air. You release a string of curses as his mouth travels further down your body, your gaze intruded by a few strands of your bangs as you watch him decorate your skin with kisses and bite marks. You manage to mumble out shyly, neck and ears burning into a soft tinge of pink, “A-ah.. down there, please.. ”<br/>
</p><p>He allows his lips to be tugged upwards by a roguish grin in response to your said words as he then intensifies the rocking of his hips by mimicking the motion of harshly thrusting into you, encircling his long and thick digits around your inner thigh, languidly stroking the supple flesh before striking your globes with a subtle grunt, “Fuck baby, I love it when you become so flustered and submissive with just a few words. Perhaps the next time I bring you to your knees, you'd be able to gag and choke on my cock for as long as you'd like.” </p><p>

You bring a fist to your lips, biting roughly on the knuckle to suppress your moans, thrusting your hips upwards in time for his rough thrusts, your eyes closing half way as your head lolls to the side, hips rutting eagerly against his own.He briefly draws away in order to appreciate the sight of your newly tainted skin before spreading your thighs apart, emitting a low and guttural moan upon the mere sight of your bared, sopping hole for his viewing pleasure.</p><p>Slapping your hands away upon noticing the sight of you attempting to suppress your moans, he then parts his lips to emit a low groan of pleasure from the imagery of your pretty lips stretching around the thick girth of his dick, batting the urge away as he swipes the pad of his thumb across your opening, your arousal pooling against his digit, before bringing it up to his lips to suck it all off with a lewd pop,”Don’t try and hold back any sound or I will stop, understood?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just.. so overwhelmed,” your eyes turn away and you refuse to meet his burning gaze, face burning in embarrassment. <br/>
</p><p>

“You’re so cute, my pretty baby. I want nothing more than to fuck you stupid.” He bares his teeth in pleasure upon hearing your words before leaning forth to possessively create a dark bruise upon your clavicles, admiring the contrast of it against your porcelain like skin before drawing away to wrap his fingers around the girth of your throat, tipping his head to the side as he silently rakes his gaze over your current flushed state with pride swelling within his chest, “I wouldn't even bother pulling out of you, for that matter. I'd prefer to go for round after round and watch my as cum spills out of that pretty hole of yours to stain the sheets. Only then would I withdraw to shove my tongue into you and clean you up.”</p><p>You swallow thickly at his words, face flushing and thighs instinctively drawing together. He scoffs in a miffed manner, hands slamming your knees on either side of the bed and leans closer before promptly obliging to your previous request by flattening his tongue against your entrance, meeting your gaze with hooded orbs,”My love.. is this what you wanted?” </p><p> You stiffen visibly as his warm tongue trails against your twitching opening, your thighs spreading further apart to give him ease of access as you nod quickly, not trusting your words as you choke on a moan, pathetically whimpering loudly in the process before your hands tangle themselves in his dark locks as he presses his mouth further against your arousal, silently pleading him to snake his tongue into your heat, “Please, please.. San.”</p><p>He pauses his ministrations, humming against your skin whilst teasingly raising a brow,”Hm?”</p><p>“Fuck me with your tongue, please.. I'll do anything.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, I will. And afterwards, I’ll make you pretty by painting your whole body with my cum too,” bracketing your well-rounded globes for leverage, he then flicks his tongue against your folds before tracing your clit with the tip of his tongue, listening to your pleads and whimpers, clearly enjoying the writhing mess he has made out of you before finally giving in with a hushed chuckle, lapping at your sopping heat insistently with visible and growing hunger, “Fuck, you taste so good-”<br/>
</p><p>You incline your head forward slightly, hooded eyes trained the mop of his dark hair as he continues his ministrations against your core, before breathing out a raspy moan at his words, your head falling back against the mattress as the image of yourself stained with his cum flashes through your mind. You attempt to move your hips to grind against his face, before he chuckles against your core, strong arms wrapping around your thighs and firmly locking them securely in place. Your sweaty, flushed face contorts with pleasure as he wraps his lips around your nub, giving it a rough suckle, “F- fucking hell, S-san-” Your fingers tug at his inky locks as your back arches painfully high when he shoves his tongue deep into your warm cavern, tongue curling against your walls without warning, your voice higher an octave as you plead and beg him for more, your hips rutting against his face slightly whilst whimpering quietly as you feel the tip of his nose graze your clit, “A- ah, San- please-!”<br/>
</p><p>Spreading your folds apart, he continues to provide your hole with thick, wet swathes of his spit slick muscle, reveling in the filthy squelches that resonate each time he thrusts his tongue forth and into your channel to stimulate your walls before abruptly inserting it into you as deep as possible, greedily enjoying the unique and highly addictive taste of you dancing across his taste buds. You grips fistfuls of his hair, tugging roughly at the roots as his wet muscle dives further down your cavern, your calves stiffening and toes curling in the air as your hips jolt down subtly with each thrust of his tongue, the lewd squelching noises driving you to your peak as your back arches painfully high one last time, a loud shrill of his name bouncing against the walls of his bedroom as your body quivers from the intensity of your climax. Just as he delves deeper into your tight heat, his eyes widen upon the realization of you reaching your high, drawing away with spit slick lips as well as glistening arousal upon his chin before leaning up to hungrily lap up your flushed entrance, grunting lowly as the slick slides down his throat with each swallow, “Holy fuck- the fact that you came from merely having my tongue inside you is so hot. Being eaten out is one of your main weaknesses, baby? Are there more kinks for me to look forward to and discover?”</p><p>You breathe out a shaky moan as his tongue glides along your core, cleaning up the sticky residue, your dainty fingers losing their grip in his hair before scraping the muscles of his back as he scoots up to press his lips atop of your own, “What's the fun in telling you? Maybe you should try other things and see for yourself?”<br/>
</p><p>He relishes the burn and pain thrown into the intoxicating mix of pleasure whilst hoping the crescent marks your nails leave behind remain upon the expanse of his skin, silently adoring the mere thought of being marked by you before engaging in the passionate motion of grinding down against you, smoothly gyrating his hips whilst arching upwards in a rather graceful manner, hissing in delight upon the formed, angry lines of red, “What's fun without a hint of teasing, hm? I think you can bare not having my dick inside you just yet- perhaps I should just press your thighs together and fuck them for today. I could fulfill my promise tomorrow, after all. Maybe even the day after?”</p><p>He carefully hooks his palms beneath your knees, guiding them upwards as he presses them against your chest whilst wordlessly admiring your current, exposed state, silently approving of the many marks now marring your once flawless skin. San spits onto your thighs whilst also using some of your arousal to lubricate your skin; he then slots his flushed and erect dick between your delectable, thick thighs before setting a pace of languidly rocking his hips back and forth, groaning aloud due to the surges of pleasure created from the heated contact and slick slide of skin against skin due to his leaking cock. “You'll be the cause of my death- I swear to god, babe.” He then trails his fingertips down your chest whilst sucking on your bottom lip, caressing your skin by splaying the gaps of his digits apart before finally brushing his thumbs against your nipples, roughly tugging at them with a hum in response, “I suppose you do have a point- but the only reason I asked was because I'm terribly eager to please you as well.”</p><p>He runs a calloused palm along your inner thigh, squeezing and kneading the reddening flesh before providing you with harsher thrusts, snapping his hips forth with increased force as the obscene slap of colliding naked skin resonates throughout the air filled with the thick and musky scent of sex. He inserts and retracts his throbbing length with vigor, precisely grinding against your entrance, grunting in pleasure whilst throwing his head back to bare his throat for your viewing pleasure. With a smirk curling along his bitten lips, he abruptly inserts two of his long digits into your hole, making use of the slick from the previous ministrations as he plunges them forth to massage your inner walls, “You like that, baby?”</p><p>

You hiss softly as you’re bent, your entrance twitching from the cool breeze of the room, a breathy moan escaping your lips as you feel his cock in between your fleshy thighs, purposely flexing your muscles tightly as he rocks his hips in between your legs, watching as the red tip of his cock eases through your slicked thighs with ease, before disappearing and returning once more at a feverish pace. An involuntary groan sounding out from your chest as you imagine being filled with his dick, leads him to glance at you, smile adorning his features.“Oh, god, San.. you’re too much for me,” you groan breathlessly, your forearm pressing against your eyes to shield yourself from his intense, burning stare, jaw slack as you squirm beneath him, back arching as he trails open mouthed kisses against your flushed skin, all the while still thrusting in between your thighs, fingers wriggling knuckle deep in your heat, “M-more, San.. please, I need more.”</p><p>He gradually releases your abused nipples with a pleased hum as you withstand the burn before rewarding you by kissing a wet path along your thighs, swiping his tongue along the exposed skin whilst almost painfully grazing his teeth against it to effectively vex you with a murmur, “I love how needy you sound, baby. You’re so desperate for my touch, hm? Well, I guess I'm well aware of what I shall be devouring for breakfast from now on.”<br/>
</p><p>

Emitting a breathless chuckle once catching sight of you grasping onto the sheets for purchase, the movements of his hips soon grow erratic and begin to stutter, signaling his approaching release as he eager chases after it, tilting his head back with a drawn out, guttural moan as rope after rope of thick cum is released to grace your abdomen as well as chest due to the position, riding out the intense orgasm whilst obliging to your said request by adding a third digit and plunging them in and out of you, even leaning forth to lick at your clit whilst gazing up at you and speaking in a tone laced with deep huskiness, “Cum for me, baby.”</p><p>

Eyeing the thin trail of spit escaping past the corner of your lips, he promptly leans forth to collect it with his tongue, humming in content as the unique taste invades his cavern and dances across his pleased taste buds. His fingers continuously work, gently massaging the walls of your channel and drawing out your release by circling the pads of his fingertips against the your bud before finally retracting altogether with a sated smirk plastering itself across his contented facade after watching you writhe once more underneath his touch. He chooses to bring the said digits towards his lips shortly after, lewdly swirling his tongue around to clean them of your juices with a moan in delight before finally halting all ministrations once hearing your words.</p><p>“That was ..so much- beyond my comprehension. Aha, I don’t know if I’ll be as good as you while returning the favor,” you hummed lowly, eyelids fluttering shut as you try and calm your erratic breaths.</p><p>He releases a low sigh of content before pulling away to spit in his palm, meeting your gaze as he then spreads the saliva along your opening before delivering a sharp slap onto the flesh with a chime of laughter, “I hope you're looking forward to being marked more often by myself. Keep in mind that you're allowed to suck me off anywhere, anytime. If that's what you desire, I’ll be all too happy to comply. You’ll be amazing, so don’t compare yourself to me, darling,” he murmurs, “You don't even have to do anything before me and it awakes all possible carnal desires to take you. I simply must ask, (y/n)- are you interested in a committed relationship?” Dragging the pad of his thumb along your plump bottom lip, his orbs then begin to cloud with the desire to properly and officially claim you as his own with a breathy and low whisper, “The mere thought of you belonging to someone else is terribly infuriating.”</p><p>“I would love to call you mine as well, Sannie,” a smile graces your lips as you reach forward to brush strands of his ebony locks out of his eyes, “I’ve been pining over for you for months after we met, but I was too afraid to make the first move. Wouldn’t it be deemed as unprofessional.. you know? Model and photographer? What would Hongjoong say?”<br/>
</p><p>Caressing your thigh in a soothing manner with the use of his palm, he then forms a subtle simper in response, finding himself growing impeccably weak upon catching sight of the upturn of your lips, “You’re so sinfully beautiful, baby. Everything I could possibly want and more, for that matter. Work can remain the same, if that’s what bothers you. We’ll have boundaries and such established until you feel more comfortable, okay? Hongjoong will approve, I know him all too well.” He skims his fingertips along your prominent hipbones and smaller frame, taking in each and every detail of yours before meeting your gaze with hesitant orbs, initiating a passionate kiss shortly after interlacing his fingers with yours, your other hand reaching down to palm at his throbbing girth.</p><p>“You seem like you can use the help there, love,” you smiled as his eyebrow twitched in response to your touch, his jaw tensing and locking tightly whilst he hardly contained the satisfied, guttural groan escaping his throat.<br/>
</p><p>“I’d be a fool to decline- but at the same time, I want you to regain your energy first. you have pleasured me, after all. The whole session so far has been nothing but because fucking hell, baby- you're perfect.” He splays the gaps of his fingers across your chest and leans in to pepper a few kisses along the length of your jaw, humming contentedly before his breath hitches upon the sight of your wet muscle gliding against your bottom lip, swallowing thickly as he attempts to disregard the growing urge to jump your bones once again by settling by your side instead and encircling a toned arm around your waist in a visibly possessive manner as he effectively draws you closer.<br/>
<br/>
“Says the perfect one.”<br/>
</p><p>You emit a squeak of surprise, body tensing as he presses your chest flush against his own. As he spares a glance towards your breasts, he bites back a laugh before carding his fingers through your locks in a soothing manner, gently massaging your scalp by applying the subtlest pressure upon your skin. “I’m speaking the truth- god, look at yourself. Debauched and splayed out just for me, I'd do absolutely anything to wake up to the sight of you this way- every single day.” He begins to hint at the thoughts weighing him down once reluctantly drawing away from the intense and passionate lip lock, leaning into your touch before placing an affectionate trail of pecks upon your palm as well as wrist, “Please, don't argue with me. You’re the epitome of perfection between us two. which is why I was wondering, if you'd like to belong to me. I will treat you so well, baby- you wouldn't be used and thrown around carelessly. I just- desperately want and need to call you mine.”</p><p>“I would love to be yours, Sannie. As long as you’ll be mine.”<br/>
</p><p>His brows quirked up, jaw dropping slightly, before hastily leaning in towards your face, pupils blown wildly at your response. Once a kiss had been initiated, his eyes immediately fluttered shut in order to reciprocate, skillfully swiping his tongue over your bottom lip before capturing the flesh between his teeth to provide it with a playful tug, “Baby, I'm in dire need to own you and no one else has awakened such desires within me. The thought of someone else swiping you away angers me.” He trails his fingertips along the prominent hickeys left upon your alabaster skin, tracing them with care before leaning forth to gently soothe them with his lips by pressing kisses against them to make up for the sting, “I’m nothing special but I would like you to complete me.”</p><p>“The things you’re doing to my heart, Choi San,” You groan as you pinch the bridge of your nose as you close your eyes, searching for the right words, before looking up at him and grinning sheepishly from ear to ear, your arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly as you pulls him close and pepper his face with multiple kisses, whispering yes after every other peck of your lips.<br/>
<br/>
 As he's drawn towards you, a beam lights up his features each time your lips descend upon his skin and he finds himself emitting a quiet sigh of content before stopping you in order to place a kiss upon your forehead, your eyelids, the tip of your nose as well as your cheeks and finally, your lips with a murmur, “Thank you- thank you so much, baby girl,” and with that, his palms begin to travel along your thighs once again, spreading you apart before straightening up to maneuver himself and settle between your legs with a bite of his lip as he slots his length between your ass cheeks, undulating his hips against yours with a moan whilst teasing your entrance with the flushed tip of his shaft, “Even if you had declined- the urge would have only grown stronger within time. But since you do, thankfully, belong to me now, I promise to shield you away from the dangers of the world. I'd do absolutely anything to keep you happy- therefore, I want you to be completely honest with me concerning your thoughts and wants as well. I'd be all too happy to comply just for you and I'll also be- your personal superhero. The title fits, yeah? I’ve also changed my mind- I want to take you, own you and claim you right now, baby. ”</p><p>“San, you are flawless,” you whimper out, slick folds rubbing against his shaft, fingernails dragging down the expanse of his back whilst doing so, “I would love for you to mark and own me.”</p><p>He then lifts your hand towards his lips, planting a trail of kisses along your knuckles before emitting a quiet chuckle and shaking his head in strong denial, “I am not 'flawless' nor 'perfect' on my own. I’m the dorky person you'll have to gradually warm up to.  And <i>you</i>- you have no idea how much you drive me crazy altogether,” guiding your legs to wrap around his waist, he presses himself flush against your figure and latches his lips onto your collarbones, hoping the previous preparation would be sufficient as he guides his now, erect and thick girth into your channel, sheathing it deep within you with a low groan before interlacing his fingers with yours as an affectionate gesture and pausing to grant you time to accommodate to the dull burn brought upon your form, “You're so fucking tight for me, baby- t-tell me when you're ready, alright?”</p><p>Your thighs tremble at the intrusion, walls fluttering around his girth as you lightly push at his shoulders, before tugging him down so that his frame is flush against your trembling form, arms securely wrapping around him as you emit a whine, “N-no. I.. God, you’re just s- so.. so big. You’re perfect..you truly are, in every sense of the word.”</p><p>Eliciting a quiet chuckle in return to your adorable actions, he regards your words by placing several, repeated pecks upon your lips, licking into your mouth to tease you whilst speaking in a lowered tone of voice as happiness laces through, “I don't see how the word 'perfection' even fits this image of mine but since it's slipping past these perfect lips of yours- I’ll take it into consideration and mull over accepting it,” a soft sigh of content slips past shortly after your lips press against his and he draws back with a bright glint within his orbs, “Where have you been all my life, hm?”</p><p>Taking notice of your pained state, he brings it upon himself to lave at the column of your neck, distracting you from the building burn before releasing a moan as your walls clamp around his shaft, causing his hips to jerk forth and involuntarily thrust into you with a muttered apology. Once receiving your permission, he initiates a slow yet steady pace of rocking his hips back and forth, appreciating the smooth glide of his lengthy cock within you each time he pulls back and pushes forth whilst uttering against your skin, “Does that feel good, baby?”</p><p>You respond with fervent kisses to his lips, mumbling out praise after praise, and he emits a soft grunt towards the contact as he then trails his tongue alongside your own, gently nipping at it and curling his wet muscle around your own before chuckling in response, “ I'll try suppress the urge to decline your compliments by kissing you instead. That does sound like better resolution than a mere thank you, right?” Crinkling his nose in a rather adorable manner, he then opts to capture your bottom lip between his teeth before giving it a playful tug. </p><p>Once his hands are intertwined and laced together with your own, he pins them down on either side of your head before upping the pace of his movements, attempting different angles in hopes of finding your sensitive spot each time he plunges his cock inside. Experimentally swiveling his hips shortly after, he then delivers a particularly hard thrust forward causing your frame to jolt forth in response and shift due to the forcefulness of his eager yet precise movements whilst nipping at your earlobe, a loud cry leaving your lips at the sudden action, “God, I fucking love and adore the sounds you make- I should kiss you till your lips are bloodied and bruised- it'd be a pretty sight for me to photograph too, don't you think?” He runs his long digits through your hair before tightening his grip upon your locks and roughly tugging your head back to bare your neck, leaning in to trace the prominent veins running along the column with a growl, “Mine.”</p><p>He silently admires the graceful arch your body creates and immediately sets out to repeat the action, relentlessly fucking into you with strong thrusts as he drives his thick cock into you, watching as your ring of muscles stretches to accommodate the girth each time his hips fluidly snap forth to slap sharply against your ass, “God- you feel so fucking perfect around my cock. I could fuck you all day.” Lowering his lips, he then latches them upon your nipple, sucking hard enough to leave a reddening mark behind once he pulls away, enjoying the sight of the swelling nub. <br/>
“Tell me, baby- who do you belong to?” he mutters, teeth nipping and tongue swathing over your earlobe each time the bulbous tip of his dick strikes your walls, stubbornly intent on having you scream out his name whilst pleasured grunts slip past his own bitten lips each time your velvety walls tighten snugly around his pulsing cock seated deep within you,”You're hungry for my cum, aren't you? Wanting it all over you, inside as well as out- fuck, you'd look exquisite that way. Flushed and panting with streaks of my cum painting your chest and rosy cheeks whilst more of it oozes from your hole,” the knots within his stomach begin to tighten irreversibly as a signal towards his oncoming release and his movements gradually turn erratic, managing to utter a warning under his breath, “ Fuck, I’m close-”</p><p>Clenching his jaw as your blunt nails dig into the skin of his back, a moan is ripped from his throat shortly after, silently enjoying the pain being thrown into the intoxicating mix of pleasure surging through his veins as you continuously emit wanton whimpers of his name,” That’s  right, baby. You’re  all mine and no one else will ever get to see you splayed out in such a manner.” </p><p>Acknowledging the red lines left behind due to the abuse of your nails and gasping as blood begins to seep through the marks created, he bottoms out before framing your hips and guiding you downwards to meet his strengthened movements, mercilessly driving his cock into you whilst noticing the sight of you reaching your own high, gasping as his own climax washes over his form, causing thick and hot ropes of cum to spill into your hole and paint your walls. </p><p>Riding out the intense orgasm and milking his cock for all its worth, his thrusts finally come to a stop, not wanting to pull out of you just yet as he settles on lightly gyrating his hips against yours by rolling them forth, “God- I fucking love you- I don't even want to withdraw just yet. Do you mind staying this way for me, baby? You were absolutely perfect-” he murmurs, lips ghosting along your shoulders before regaining the steadiness of his breathing after a few short moments of silence, “Now, I want  you to use the restroom and  come back and rest. We’ll take a shower later on and then, I’ll take you home to move your things, where you truly belong, right by my side.” </p><p>“Waking up to your face every morning sounds like heaven to me,” You reach up to peck his lips, head still in a daze after your third orgasm of the night. Humming in reply, you buried your face into the crook of his neck, lips leaving faint trails of feathery kisses onto his glistening neck, “I love you, Sannie. You are the epitome of perfection in my eyes, truly.”</p><p>Allowing his palms to trail along the sides of your smaller frame, he then pauses to gently squeeze your hips, even caressing your inner thighs as he appreciates the smooth and supple skin beneath his touch, “God- you're my definition of love and perfection rolled into one.” Emitting a noise of amusement once witnessing your flustered reaction, he then gently pries your fingers off and away from your face, revealing your features with a bright beam in return,” I am glad to hear that you’ll agree, baby and I truly love you to the moon and back,” He welcomes you within his embrace, snaking his arms around your lithe figure before finally placing his palms upon your pert globes with a hum,” I hope to keep such titles and descriptions for as long as I’m by your side.” He gently brushes his nose against yours as a sign of affection before nodding in silent agreement once comfortably settling by your side, groaning under his breath as his length slips out of you due to the change in position whereas the arm encircling your waist tightens it's grip, possessively,” I love you. Now hurry up before I end up falling asleep without having you in my arms.”</p><p>You laugh and proceed to head to the bathroom, before hastily returning back to bed with him and failing to notice a hairbrush tucked in the corner of the bathroom counter, with bright right strands of hair coiled tightly between the plastic bristles. 

Once back in bed, his arms find purchase around your smaller frame,”Goodnight, sweetheart,” He murmurs, placing one last peck upon your plush lips before finally allowing slumber to claim his form.<br/>
_____</p><p>

He finds himself awakening hours after with a smile upon his face as he's greeted by your ethereal beauty, sighing in content as he reaches out to caress your cheeks and place a chaste peck upon your lips before drawing away with a murmur, “God- you're absolutely perfect.” Lifting his gaze to watch your expression whilst you sleep, he then begins to experimentally trail his hands downwards and along your inner thighs, spreading them apart before languidly stroking your core whilst nipping at your earlobe in hopes of waking you as well. It doesn't take much longer after that for you to flutter your eyes open, peering frantically before pausing once catching sight of his face.</p><p>He retracted his fingers, opting to nestle beside you, lips grazing your cheek as he shoots you a lazy smile. The two of you laid there for what felt like half an hour, words soft spoken against each other’s skin whilst in the other’s embrace. You press yourself against his side, nuzzling the junction between his neck and shoulder as he caresses your arm around his waist, humming softly in content at the warmth of his body, eyes fluttering shut as you listens to his words, before slowly inclining your head against his shoulder, staring at him with questioning eyes, lips quivering as you ponder on whether you should probe further into his words.”I.. you don't mean?”  You point to yourself with a hesitant hand, heart hammering against your chest as a lump forms in your throat, leaving you unable to form any noise. Butterflies flew in your stomach, your heart swelling with adoration at the sight of the man beneath you.</p><p> “Yes. I'm not sure as of right now but- I'd like you to be the main focus of my photography from now onward. Modeling just for me in multiple, rather compromising yet beautiful positions, nonetheless. I’ll speak to Hongjoong about it. I’m tired of having Seonghwa brag about always being the one to photograph you, aha.” Subtly sinking his teeth into a patch of skin by your throat, his fingertips then trace circles onto your hipbones with a content simper, “Oh, and you're also going to be living with me from now onward if that hasn't crossed your mind yet. I can't wait to wake up to the sight of you beside me each day- the very epitome of perfection.”  </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll mind you being my main photographer, love. However,” you reach up to brush his bangs out of his eyes, “I would also love for you to model for me. No camera will ever do you justice, but you’re so handsome. It’ll be a shame for you not to pursue a modeling career.”<br/>
</p><p>“A few pictures of myself?” he arches a brow in slight hesitance upon the thought of his self proclaimed lanky limbs and subtly grimaces before waking from his reverie due to your touches upon his skin that leave a fiery trail in its wake, “I- I suppose a change in position would be part of the experience between us two. You could take the reigns and have me model for you- nude, if you'd like. But, I’m not the most well-built guy around and-” you immediately shush him with a glare, hands running along his chest and biceps, praising the ripples of muscle underneath your touch.</p><p>  “You think I've got the needed muscles too?” He asks in a tone laced with earnest surprise, experimentally flexing his biceps before a chortle slips past his lips, hoping the darkening pink coloring his cheeks goes unnoticed by opting to shake his head in return, “and now, you're flattering me and turning me into a tomato. Thank you, though, I honestly appreciate it since your opinion is all that matters to me, anyway.”</p><p>

As you notice the subtle hint of pink on his cheeks, a large grin forms on your face, “Oh, Sannie. Of course I think you have the muscles for it. I’m glad you take my opinion into consideration. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise about your physique, alright? You’ve been sculpted and crafted by the Gods. I would think you’re a Greek statue if I didn’t know you. And by the way, you look cute as a tomato~.”<br/>
</p><p>“Babe, your opinion is all that matters to me as I've said before- it's the only opinion I shall be taking into consideration for as long as you're mine,” he pokes at his dimples, lips outstretched into a sheepish smile, “I suppose that's a good thing, yeah? You like tomatoes, don't you? But- don't call me cute- I'm the beast here and you're the beauty. Therefore, beasts aren't cute.” </p><p>

You pull him down for a kiss with a hearty laugh. You graze your teeth gently against his tongue, mewling into his mouth as your tongue runs along the roof of his mouth, before swirling it around his own, “Starting from this day forward, I want you to accept all of the compliments you receive. You are flawless. Everything about you is perfection, and I hope one day you will  soon realize and accept that fact.” Reaching up to lightly pinch the tip of his nose, you offer a sheepish smile, before eliciting a small groan of delight, only to have it drown into his mouth as  he tilts his head at an angle, deepening the open mouthed kiss. </p><p>Pulling away after a moment to regain his breath, grinning warmly at you, he chuckles airily “It's just that I haven't deemed myself fit enough to withhold such.. thoughts? I'm a lanky guy whose limbs are far too flexible- it's a little tough imagining myself in the place of a model but I'm willing to try, nonetheless.” And with that, he leans forth to press a light peck upon you lips before lightly tapping your nose with a subtle simper tugging at the ends of his lips, “Just for you, my love. A perfect lady such as yourself only deserves the utmost best.”</p><p>“You flatter me too much,” you murmur against his lips,”but still, thank you. You’re the sweetest.”<br/>
</p><p>“Flattery out of pure honesty. You don't have to thank me, baby- I’m providing you with anything and everything I know you deserve. All the happiness in the world, really.” </p><p>“I am afraid you think too highly of me, San,” you breathe out, attempting to ignore the way your stomach flutters at his words, “I don’t know if I can live up to those expectations.”<br/>
</p><p>“You aren't capable of disappointing me, love. Although, I was wondering if we could delve deeper into details regarding the lines you draw when it comes to sex. I would detest having to upset you or perform anything you're uncomfortable with. Plus, I'm truly curious when it comes to your other kinks now that I’m well-aware that you enjoy getting eaten out.”</p><p>“I honestly haven’t experienced much to know what I like and don’t like. Perhaps we can start with the things you enjoy, and we will see from there?” you caress his cheek with the back of your hand, smiling tenderly at him.<br/>
</p><p>Emitting a soft hum under his breath upon hearing your proposition, he then nods in return before parting his lips to speak whereas his fingertips smooth over the bruises and hickeys left upon your skin from the last session between you and him, “I can only hope that I won't be scaring you off with any of these kinks of mine- but I'll state the first one that riles me up, then. What are your thoughts on asphyxiation?”</p><p>You pause, nodding your head whilst in thought, “I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never experienced it. I’ve just never met anyone who was willing to try it, but I’m not against the idea. Why? You’re into that?”</p><p>Swiping his wet muscle along his pair of lips to moisten it, he then meets your gaze and directs a rather sheepish and timid smile shortly after, shaking his head in response while idly brushing the skin underneath your breasts, “Ah well- I’m glad to hear you're comfortable with it but having you experience it wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted you to wrap your fingers around my throat, really.”</p><p>

You squirm underneath his subtle touches, and emit a short lived chuckle, before gently pushing his hands down, so that they are resting on top of your ribs instead, “San- please- that tickles.” You stare at his moistened lips, vision hazy slightly, before snapping out of your trance and looking at him with slightly widened eyes, “Wait,me? I mean- you? but, what if I kill you? Will I know when to stop? Are you going to tell me when or..?”</p><p>“You'd know, I'd keep you well-informed so you have absolutely nothing to fear. You won't kill me,”  He guides your dainty digits to wrap around his throat as a brief act of demonstration causing his breath to hitch upon the mere contact, gazing down at you with hooded orbs whilst gyrating his hips against yours, flushed cock nestling perfectly against your wet folds.</p><p>With long fingers wrapping around your wrist, he meets your gaze and simultaneously nods in time, forming a reassuring smile towards you shortly before parting his lips to speak in a tone filled with need, “I'll let you know when to stop, just- harder, please.”</p><p>

You inhale a deep breath and sit up in a more comfortable position, before swallowing thickly as you tighten your grip around the circumference of his neck, your breath hitching in your throat as you watch him for any sign of pain or discomfort.<br/>
</p><p>As the pressure increases, the exposed expanse of his skin flushes and a choked moan is ripped from his throat, nodding instead as a wordless response before finally giving your wrist two taps in hopes you'd get the message trying to be conveyed and release your hold. He then swiftly dives downwards, lips hungrily latching around your rosy bud, fingers pinching the other neglected one simultaneously, “I can just come undone with only having your pretty fingers around my throat, darling.”</p><p>

You gasp lightly and press your back deep into the mattress, your buds stinging from the tight grip, knees bent on either side of him as your hands roam down your back, caressing and squeezing his broad shoulders. “Oh, f- fuck. 

You and your fingers drive me absolutely crazy, especially when they’re,” you place his hand against your chest, his fingertips grazing your erect nipple, before dragging it downwards to your inner thigh, “Right here and here, biting and licking me.”<br/>
</p><p>Quirking his brows once hearing your words, he then begins to knead and palm your globes with a sly smile, even delivering a light slap onto the right cheek with a chuckle upon hearing your statement, “Most people do tend to notice my hands but I think it's great between you and I. It's easier for me to work you open and have you ride them first.”</p><p>“You have the prettiest fingers, especially when they’re knuckle deep in me, but..”<br/>
</p><p>Arching a brow upon hearing your words, he then raises his hand towards his lips, smirking slightly as he engulfs three of his digits, languidly swirling his tongue around them and coating them with a sufficient amount of saliva before drawing them away, now glistening with spit, “Would you like to ride them right now, then?” He then pauses briefly upon noticing your resistance before emitting a soft chuckle once catching sight of your adorable expression and actions, kissing a path along your shoulders and clavicles before licking a hot trail down your torso, humming contentedly whilst doing so. “Ah, I see. You’re hungry for my dick and not my fingers. I hope you won't mind the morning sex when you finally move in-” he places a light peck upon the the hood of your clit before planting open mouthed kisses along the bud whilst meeting your gaze, “Is there anything you'd like me to do in particularly or should I resume with my task of fucking you into stupor?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I love you but.. can we wait a bit? After last night, I feel pretty sore down there. I don’t know if having your dick in me is the best idea right now- fingers and tongue are okay though.” you tear your gaze away from him shyly, face reddening in mild embarrassment.</p><p>He emits a quiet chuckle under his breath before shaking his head as he leans forth to fit his lips over yours instead, humming whilst playfully ghosting his fingertips along your nipples, “There's no need to apologize, baby. and- I  love you too. No one shall ever be able to swipe or steal your spot within my heart. you're all I need and more.”</p><p>“And so are you, my love. I'm already addicted to you- and it may be unhealthy but I don't think I'm able to find it in myself to complain. I'm falling for you so hard.” Upon hearing your words, he leans up to shower your chest with light pecks of affection whilst encircling his digits around the rim of your entrance, teasing you before finally guiding them into your channel with a low groan towards the tightness.</p><p>He swirls his tongue around the flushed nub of your clit before sinking lower, engulfing your core with his wet cavern and obscenely lapping at your glistening folds, pulling away shortly after to speak in a husky tone, “I think I'd rather eat you out first, if that's alright with you. You must be tired, after all and I think my baby girl deserves a little reward since she's behaved so well.”</p><p>His lips descend upon each and every blooming mark marring your skin, planting light kisses against them as a form of apology whilst his digits firmly frame your hips, “I hope I've inscribed myself within your mind, really. The same way you've wormed your way into mine. You've completed this lonely heart of mine. Perhaps, if not already- within due time, I'll do the same to yours as well.”</p><p>When you pull him up face level, he willingly reciprocates the initiated kiss, silently enjoying the connection before parting his lips as a silent sign of granted permission, snaking his tongue into your mouth before coaxing the wet muscle into his own as he swirls it around your own in a synced rhythm whilst his lips then curl into a smirk as his digits twist to massage your walls, “You like that, baby? God- you're still so tight for me. I can't wait to fuck you open every morning- to have you splayed out upon my sheets this time whilst I drive my cock into you.”</p><p>

You loll your head to the side, eyes rolling to the back of your head from the intensity of the pleasure racking through your spine,thighs jostling as he repeatedly pounds his digits into your small frame, short gasps and moans filling the room as you withdraws your legs from either side of him, folding them back against your body in order to give him more ease of access, “A- ah.. baby, please.. don't ever stop- make me cum over and over. Fuck-” You release a strangled whimper as you feel his lips against his bud, wrapping around the rose colored flesh and sucking harshly.<br/>
</p><p>“Then I won't till I've you begging me to stop,” he mutters lowly before flattening his tongue against the your opening, tracing the folds with the tip of his tongue before nipping at a spot right beneath your clit with his teeth, grazing your nub, then fitting his lips around it and sucking hard, sensually bobbing his head at a measured pace whilst working his tongue along your leaking core, to provide you with as much pleasure as possible with each flick of his tongue.</p><p>

He applies a fluctuating amount of pressure each time his digits press against the your velvety walls, massaging them whilst admiring your current state with blown orbs of his own, feeling his length beginning to twitch from the mere thought of the said penetration, “C'mon, baby- tell me exactly what you want. I'm all yours, after all.” </p><p>A few hours pass by as you lay together in bed, chests heaving from another round of pleasure. You emit a laugh while nuzzling the crook of his neck, praising him for being so kind and gentle with you.</p><p>

“Then, I’ll continue to shower you with words of affection, praises and descriptions of just how much I adore you altogether. You deserve nothing but the best, therefore I'll do absolutely anything and everything I can to provide you with just that. Please, there's no need to thank me at all. Since you're returning these feelings of mine towards you, I couldn't possibly ask for something better. I love you- so much.” Drawing away from you, he then meets your gaze before pressing his and your lips together, initiating a passionate kiss with a soft hum in contentment.<br/>
</p><p>Sparing a glance towards your bare and dainty digits, he then brushes his own across your knuckles with a thoughtful hum, “What would you like as a symbol of possession, hm? A ring, maybe?”<br/>
</p><p>You momentarily ponder, eyes drawn to the red lines decorating the flesh on his chest and pecks, before looking up to meet his eyes, “Anything will do, San. I’m not picky. I’ll leave it up to you.”</p><p>

An amused chortle slips past his plump lips before a toned arm encircles your waist, effectively drawing you closer whilst instinctively responding to your touch by tipping his head to rest his cheek against your palm, even pressing a few pecks upon your wrist before speaking up in a playful manner, “Anything? What would you say to a collar, then? One with a bold 'S' engraved upon the front? You’ll be my cute little kitten, hm?”  <br/>
</p><p>

He then showers the column of your neck with fleeting pecks of affection, even providing your hand with a light squeeze of reassurance shortly after whilst you hum in agreement,“Wait- really? You'd like that?” His fingertips dance across the fair skin of your bare neck, finding himself smiling upon the mere thought of a collar gracing it before nodding in approval and agreement, admiring the upturn of your lips with a mirrored one of his own, “It's decided, then. A collar with my initials, it is. Perhaps- years or possibly months later, you'd even say yes to a ring, hm?”</p><p>Your breath catches in your throat at his implication, hands immediately darting up to shield your flushed face as you cry out, “Choi San, you will be the death of me!” You huff and card your fingers through his locks, shooting him a pout as he laughs at your words, “But, I think I’ll like  that.. I love you. Growing old with you sounds like an adventure, so count me in.</p><p>Relishing in the glide of your digits across his scalp, he emits a sigh laced with satisfaction before eliciting a light-hearted burst of laughter, “You sound like the very definition of the ideal being and I'm terribly grateful since I'm able to call you mine. I love you too, beautiful. No words shall ever suffice to define my feelings, either.”<br/>
</p><p>

You rest a hand atop of one of his, while the other caresses the back of his neck in a soothing matter, fingers curling between the lavender ends of his mullet, nodding fervently at his words, before emitting a quiet chuckle, “You don't know how flattered I am to hear that. No one's ever said something so sweet, and you make me feel appreciated and loved. I can't thank you enough for that. and Honestly, I've fallen for you all the same. You're so charming, so sweet. I really couldn't have asked for anything more. I really do love you, darling.”<br/>
</p><p>

 “Oh, (y/n),” he murmurs before dipping forth to latch his lips onto your jawline, gently flicking his tongue across your skin before traveling lower to gently graze his teeth along your prominent clavicles with a hushed murmur, “Just what have you done to me, my sweet (y/n)?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if there are mistakes. i was too lazy to recheck it. the ending was supposed to be very graphic and violent, but i’m lazy</p><p>please follow and support my tumblr. my account is new so nothing show up in the tags. it would be great if you can give it a like. 🤍</p><p>https://seacottons.tumblr.com/post/621665118967758848/picture-perfect</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>